The Call
by Kajita
Summary: Having enough of seeing Yugi coming home severely injured, Yami seeks help from certain magician friend. Who knew that this idea would save their lives! MAJOR BAKURA OOCness! Complete!
1. Chpt 1 Beacon Planted

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters nor do I own the movie Freddy vs. Jason. This fic is rated PG-13 for brief language, gore, attempted suicide, and dark themes. Major Bakura OOCness  
  
I like this fic because Yami discovers his real name. I'm not sure if this is really his name, but I wrote "Atemomukanon." The last chappie is going to be funny. Educators Beware, yamis on the loose!!! (lol)  
  
The Call  
  
Chapter 1: Beacon Planted  
  
For years, Yugi has come home with bruises and injuries from bullies at school. Once he tried to commit suicide by cutting his wrists with a blade. If Yami hadn't walked in and stopped him, he would've bled to death.  
  
Three months in the hospital and almost a year of counseling and therapy slowly helped Yugi cope with the bullying. Yami, however, had had it with seeing his aibou suffer, but was drawing a blank for ideas of what to do.  
  
Many times has Yami consulted Mahaad, the Dark Magician, for help in these kinds of situations. When Yami presented him with the problem, he paused for a moment. Unknown to both Yugi and Yami, Mahaad had also witnessed the result of these brutal attacks and came up with a plan.  
  
"Master, there is a way to stop these savage occurrences. This technique has been proven successful in every situation. First, we must wait until Yugi is asleep. Then, I will cast a sleeping spell on him so he won't wake in the process. We will plant a magic beacon in Yugi's body so when Yugi is in danger, we will know about it and be there sooner to deal with it." said the kindly wizard.  
  
Yami sighed in relief now that he could protect his aibou more proficiently.  
  
"Mahaad, what will the beacon sound like?" asked Yami.  
  
"Well, it will sound a lot like Morse Code. What's even better is that not only will it alert you, but also us duel monsters as well." replied Mahaad.  
  
Just as Mahaad had finished talking, Yami felt Yugi's presence draw near. Yami waved goodbye to his friend and returned from the puzzle to the real world. When Yami came face to face with Yugi, he was appalled.  
  
Yugi's face was black and blue with cuts covering every inch. His eye was also black and swollen. The most serious was the 6 inch gash down Yugi's arm. It was so bad that the blood was flowing like Niagara Falls. Some was even snaking down from his tri-colored, crown-like mass of hair. He looked like he was thrown into a shredder.  
  
The sight of his aibou looking like this was too much to bear. As Yugi collapsed, Yami caught and embraced him while streams of tears rolled down a shamed face. Long ago, Yami made a promise to Yugi and now felt like he had betrayed Yugi's trust.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Yugi, as your new brother, I promise that with all my powers I will always be there when you need me, no matter what." vowed Yami as they were walking home from the hospital shortly after one of Yugi's attacks.  
  
Yugi smiled and said, "I have your word."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Yami picked up Yugi's limp form and laid him gently on the bed. After covering him with a comforter, Yami walked to his side of the bed, sat down, and covered his face with his hands. Why was it that Yami could not sense his aibou's distress? He had been the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle for thousands of years and has dueled with Yugi many times. Was the fact that he had his own body hindering his telepathic abilities?  
  
Just then, Mahaad appeared and comforted Yami.  
  
"Remember my Pharaoh; we still have to implant the beacon. To answer your question: No, the fact that you have separate bodies is irrelevant to your telepathic abilities. I believe that Yugi is trying to handle things on his own and thus severing the link."  
  
Yami raised his head, slightly relieved. Immediately, they put their plan into action. First, the sleeping spell was cast. Then, with a wave of his staff over Yugi's torso, a sphere of light appeared in front of the staff. Mahaad's hand carefully and skillfully guided it into Yugi's chest. For the final step, both Yami and Mahaad chanted the end of the incantation and sealed the beacon with their magic.  
  
Now that the "operation" was over, Yami used some more of his magic to heal Yugi's wounds. The gash on his arm took a considerable amount of energy to heal; but for his aibou, he would gladly give up every drop of energy and magic to see that Yugi would be all right.  
  
"Thank you, my friend. Without you, I would've been lost and became insane with anger." said Yami contently.  
  
Mahaad kneeled and said, "I live to serve you, my Pharaoh, as well as little master, Yugi."  
  
With that, Mahaad disappeared back into the puzzle. Yami trusted Mahaad's advice because he was wise and completely faithful and loyal to his master, as were the rest of his monsters. Content with what he had done, Yami sighed and fell asleep.  
  
Good one Yami. Turn your aibou into a human sonar device. Anyway, Yami is happy and that is all that counts, right? Next up, Bakura goes all sappy. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	2. Chpt 2 Bakura's Dilemma

Disclaimer: No Yugioh ownership here!! Rated PG-13!! Major Bakura OOCness  
  
Kajita: Bakura is so sappy in this chapter.  
  
Bakura: Am not!! Can't psychotic maniacs have feelings too?  
  
Kajita: ^___^ Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Bakura: I'm not sappy.  
  
Chapter 2: Bakura's Dilemma  
  
The next morning, Yugi woke up feeling better than ever. He looked down and noticed that all the cuts and bruises were healed, even the gash on his arm. Yugi smiled because he had a pretty good thought who could have done this.  
  
"Yami, you never cease to amaze me." sighed Yugi.  
  
After getting dressed and doing his morning stretch exercises, he ran downstairs to the kitchen. Yami was there making himself some French toast.  
  
"Good morning, Yami!!" said Yugi cheerily.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Yugi" replied Yami.  
  
Grabbing an apple as well as his back pack, Yugi ran out the door and headed to school.  
  
About a half hour later, there was a knock at the door. Yami put down the book he was reading and answered the door. There stood Bakura with the most pitiful and dejected look on his face.  
  
"By Ra, Bakura, what's the matter?" inquired Yami, leading his friend in and offering him a seat. Bakura looked at Yami.  
  
"I'm sure by now you've noticed your hikari returning from school badly injured. It's the same with Ryou. It's gotten so bad and has occurred so often that Ryou tries to kill himself every damn day. Take yesterday for example, he tried to hang himself with his own belt. I got down on my knees and begged him not to do it. Luckily, I managed to convince him that you could help us. So, when I left a half hour ago, I had to have Joey and Tristan keep an eye on him so he wouldn't try it again."  
  
Yami was awestruck. This was getting out of hand. Now, there were two suicidal people that he cared about and needed to help. Bakura could tell by the look in Yami's eyes that he had a plan.  
  
Yami excused himself for a moment and entered the puzzle to inform Mahaad of Bakura's similar predicament. Knowing that Bakura was Yami's friend, he agreed to help Bakura's hikari. Yami told Bakura all about the beacon and its unique ability. Bakura's face just completely lit up as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
That night, while Ryou slept, Mahaad, Yami, and Bakura busied themselves with implanting the beacon. After it was sealed, Bakura used his magic to heal the wounds. Overwhelmed with relief, Bakura got down on his knees and bowed in gratitude.  
  
"Thank you Pharaoh-sama and Dark Magician!! I couldn't tell you how much this means to me. If you ever need my assistance, it would be my honor to serve you." Bakura sobbed slightly.  
  
With a nod and a smile from both men, Bakura watched as they teleported home. Now that his little brother/hikari was safe, Bakura went inside the Millennium Ring to think. Who was the attacker? Why didn't he sense anything? One question burned in his mind, would Ryou forgive him?  
  
"When I find out who did this to Ryou, I'm gonna give him a personal taste of hell on Earth." sneered Bakura.  
  
Like Yami, Bakura was recently adopted into Ryou's family and was now a big brother to Ryou. What kind of big brother would let whomever hurt his little brother go unpunished? Not him.  
  
After a while of scheming and planning, Bakura was tired. So, he came back out of the ring, got in bed beside Ryou, kissed him on the cheek, and went to sleep with a real smile on his face. BAKURA, SMILE??? What's he been smoking??? R&R 


	3. Chpt 3 The Hunt is On

Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters are not mine, only the storyline and plot. Warning: Bakura OOCness!! PG-13  
  
Chapter 3: The Hunt Is On  
  
Ryou was completely dumbfounded when he woke up and discovered that his wounds were gone. It felt like a tremendous burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt refreshed and loaded with energy he just had to burn off. When he got downstairs, he saw Bakura in the living room watching the weather channel.  
  
"What's the weather going to be like today?" inquired Ryou.  
  
"It's supposed to be in the 80's today, nothing but sunshine."  
  
A noise from the kitchen caught Ryou's attention. He turned around to see Joey and Tristan trying to make breakfast.  
  
"Damn eggs keep breaking!" said Joey, obviously irritated.  
  
"Well, if you weren't a klutz all the time, you could handle this." chided Tristan.  
  
"Kusatare, baka!!"  
  
"URUSEI!!" came a loud voice from the living room.  
  
Ryou's smile turned to a gasp as he looked at his watch. He had momentarily forgotten about the time.  
  
"AAAHHH!!! I'm going to be late!!"  
  
He quickly grabbed his back pack and snagged a few pieces of bacon on the way out. School always seemed to confuse Bakura. What was so urgent that he had to be there like his life depended on it? Still confused, Bakura sat down with Joey and Tristan and ate breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile, at Yugi's house, things were just as chaotic. Yami, too, was a little flustered at Yugi's quickness to get out the door. How did he get the energy? Meanwhile, Yugi met up with Ryou and the two rode the bus to school.  
  
All day, Yugi got the eerie feeling that someone was stalking him, other than the regular bullies. Yugi wished he could remember a time when he felt secure at school. Alas, no such memory. During lunch, Ryou came up to Yugi and voiced his concerns about the insecurity in the air. Unable to shake that feeling for the rest of the day, both boys were completely on edge.  
  
As the last bell of the day rang, they started to calm down a little. They were heading back to the security of their homes. Suddenly, two men came up behind them and sedated them with chloroform. When Yugi came to, he tried to nudge Ryou awake, but his hands and feet were chained to the wall. Yugi knew this place. They were at the docks of Domino pier. This was one of the warehouses. Then, he heard a wicked cackle, but had no idea where it came from. Yugi was getting scared and the beacon was activated.  
  
Out of the darkness stepped his old foe, Malik, carrying the Millennium Rod. He stopped just a few feet from Yugi and laughed.  
  
"Mwahahahaha!!! Now that I have the Pharaoh's and the tomb raiders' pets, I think I'll have some fun."  
  
Yugi's heart was racing; his body trembling. Yugi did not like the way Malik was looking at him. Just as the thought hit him, Malik held up the rod to Yugi's face and started to toy with his mind. The images in his mind caused him to scream and cry out in terror.  
  
At that moment, the beacon went haywire and it alerted every duel monster in an 8 block radius. All of them stopped dueling and headed toward the signal. Their duelers were dumbfounded that their monsters came to life. At Kame Game Shop, Yami nearly had a heart attack when the signal reached him. Since the signal was extremely rapid, he knew Yugi was critically unstable. He summoned all of his monsters to life and headed to the source of the signal on Slifer the Sky Dragon.  
  
Bakura received his distress signal in the same manner and speed. He, too, summoned his monsters and left on Dark Necrofear. He met up with Yami and his army of monsters. They followed signal to the warehouses on the docks. Both had one of each of their duel monster check inside the building. No sooner did they enter, there was roars of rage. Yami and Bakura ran in to see what caused them to be angered. When the two saw the answer, they were furious.  
  
Yugi and Ryou were chained to the wall, screaming their heads off and lashing out at nothing. Then Yami got the idea that maybe it was something in their minds that was ailing them. Yami and Bakura rushed over to their hikaris and removed the mind torturing spells. The two hikaris were almost unconscious. Yami and Bakura were just thankful that they weren't dead.  
  
The two yamis turned around when they heard their duel monsters growling and hissing at an oncoming figure. Even Mahaad had a look of hostility on his face; his staff positioned to attack.  
  
Yami knew who this figure was and was extremely pissed at what he had done to Yugi and Ryou. After setting them off to the side, Bakura joined Yami in glaring at their target.  
  
"You teme!! You dare to trifle with us by torturing our family members. I, for one, am going to kick your ass!!" growled Yami.  
  
"If I don't do it first. Personally, I would just toast his ass here and now." grinned Bakura. Yami turned to Bakura and said,  
  
"Bakura, remember your offer to help me, well I'm ready to take up that offer. Waddaya say?"  
  
"I'm game."  
  
Yami and Bakura's monsters were poised and aching to rip that guys' head off. Malik summons his monsters and has them attack Yami and Bakura's monsters, unaware that his move was precisely predicted and easily countered. Yami held up the Mirror Force card and activated it with his magic. All at once, Maliks' monsters were destroyed. To top it off, He also activated Harpy's Feather Duster to disable Maliks' magic.  
  
Left with no defense, Malik turned and ran outside only to be cornered by duel monsters from other duelists. Malik turned back around only to find Yami and Bakura right in his face. Their dark auras flared as their eyes became an evil, glowing red. They began to approach Malik. Just as they were mere steps away, Malik used magic stolen from Yugi and disappeared. Bakura cursed at himself while Yami used his sixth sense to search out Malik.  
  
Suddenly, he sensed that Yugi was no longer in the warehouse. They both ran inside and saw only Ryou. Ryou was trying to move as tears dropped from his eyes.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Yami. Honestly, I tried to stop him, but he pulled out a hidden dagger from the Millennium Rod and stuck it in my face."  
  
Bakura's temper hit the roof. That teme not only made Ryou go almost insane, but now threatened Ryou with a blade. He was definitely goin' down. Yami was having some demons of his own. Yami was about to go into an insane rage when Mahaad approach with a plan.  
  
"My Pharaoh, it would not do you well to openly express your anger here. Save it for Malik's defeat. He could not have got far with so little energy. We must pursue them now if we are to stand a chance at finding their location."  
  
Wasting no time Yami, accompanied by Mahaad, took off on Slifer the Sky Dragon while Bakura, accompanied by Ryou, followed on Dark Necrofear. They began their search for Yugi and Malik.  
  
All hell is about to be let loose!!! Malik, you're in deep!!! Want more, stay tuned for the next chapter. Please R&R 


	4. Chpt 4 Battle of the Minds

Disclaimer: No ownies!!! PG-13  
  
Kajita: I like this chappie. Bakura goes totally evil.  
  
Bakura: I thought I was already evil.  
  
Kajita: You are, but here you're like supremely evil.  
  
Bakura: (laughs maniacally) BOW BEFORE ME, INFERIOR MORTAL!!!!!  
  
Kajita: In your dreams, pal. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 4: Battle of the Minds  
  
Mahaad's advice couldn't have been more precise. In 5 minutes, they found Malik at the city square, beating Yugi within an inch of his life. Yami could sense that Yugi was losing his will to fight, losing consciousness. Yami came down as fast as he safely could, transforming into a demon. Just as Malik was about to deal the death blow, Yami landed just a few feet away.  
  
"You lay another finger on him and I'll rip apart your very soul!!" growled Yami.  
  
"Could I rip off his head or pull out his limbs, or both?" asked Bakura sadistically.  
  
Malik turned around and froze in place. Standing in front of him was Yami and Bakura in demon form. Black wings arched majestically behind them, the pupils of their blood-red eyes became thin slits, their ears were serrated, their fingers grew claws, and razor sharp and pointed fangs jutted down from their mouths. Malik smirked and unsheathed the hidden dagger.  
  
"Come closer and not only will I kill him, but I will also destroy the puzzle!! Hahahaha!" threatened Malik.  
  
Yugi was still conscious enough to feel the blade being firmly pressed against his exposed throat. Yugi stared at Yami with pleading eyes that began filling with tears. Cleverly, Malik came up with a plan.  
  
"Yami, I have a proposition for you. Duel me in a battle of the minds. If you win, I will release your aibou. If you lose, not only will both of you die, but I will banish your soul to the Shadow Realm." chuckled Malik.  
  
Yami smirked and accepted the challenge.  
  
"However, I would like to modify the agreement. Like you said, if I lose, both of our lives are yours to take and my soul will be banished. If I win, not only will you release Yugi, but, I will decide your punishment. Agreed?"  
  
Malik nodded and the duel began. It was similar to the battle between Bakura and Pegasus. A beam of light came from the millennium items and the millennium eye appeared on their foreheads. The battle lasted longer than expected. After what seemed to be an eternity of mind- battling, Yami began to tire. His knees began to buckle, his breaths were becoming deep, and his concentration was breaking.  
  
Yami could hear Malik taunting him and coercing him to give up. Yami was about to give out when he heard Yugi's voice in his head.  
  
"Yami.Yami.don't be afraid. You can beat Malik, just believe in yourself. I believe in you."  
  
"And so do I." came Bakura's voice.  
  
Yami responded weakly.  
  
"Th-thank you for your s-support, b-but I'm losing it. I.I.I'm s-sorry. I've failed you all."  
  
Yami eyes were starting to close. His will to fight was diminishing. Malik was laughing at Yamis' desperate efforts to fight him.  
  
"Hahahaha!!! Look at you, the legendary King of Games, what a joke! Now I will defeat you. May your trip to the Shadow Realm be an excruciating one!"  
  
Unable to take it anymore, Yugi shouted the phrase that would save their lives: "DON'T GIVE UP, PHARAOH ATEMOMUKANON!!!"  
  
Wow!!! Yami hears his real name! What is going to happen now??? Find out in the next chapter. Plz R&R 


	5. Chpt 5 Sleeping Pharaoh Awakens

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh!!! Don't sue me!!! PG-13.  
  
Kajita: Hellooo Pharaoh!!  
  
Yami: Hello Kajita.  
  
Kajita: (sigh) Forget it.  
  
Chapter 5: Sleeping Pharaoh Awakens  
  
Yami eyes snapped open at the mention of that name. Images of ancient Egypt flashed before him, piecing together the holes in his memory. Not only was he pharaoh, but he was the most powerful magician of them all.  
  
Yami realized that by hearing his name, he had tapped into infinite power within himself. Yami's already red eyes began to simmer and glow, his battle aura flaring wildly. Yami smirked and powered up to only half power, but to Malik, the tables were turned and he was the one struggling to fight. It seemed that no matter how much Malik increased his power, Yami struck back ten times harder.  
  
Summoning a massive amount of energy and channeling it through the beam, Yami unleashed the final attack that sent Malik flying. It was over, the Pharaoh had won. Clenching his teeth, Yami strode over to Malik. Obligated to the agreement, Yugi was set free. Malik stayed kneeling as Yami decided his fate. Yami's eyes widened and a toothy grin appeared as a plan came to his devious little mind.  
  
"Heh heh heh. I've come up with the perfect punishment for you. Since you also attacked Ryou, I think it is only fitting that Bakura finish you off. Bakura, he's all yours." said Yami as he made his way to Yugi.  
  
"You're too kind." hissed Bakura  
  
Yami held Yugi in his arms as Mahaad healed Yugi and recharged Yami. Back at the battlefield, Bakura was stalking towards prey, his fangs bared completely. Bakura growled, which sounded like a really angry cat, at Malik.  
  
"For almost corrupting my only source of compassion, I'll make sure your demise is slow and excruciatingly painful."  
  
Bakura sprang forward and dug his claws into Malik's arm, not stopping until he felt the bone. Then, he began to twist and turn Malik's arm so blood came gushing out on to the pavement and heard the spine- tingling 'SNAP' of his arm. After that, Bakura slashed open the flesh of Malik's legs and did the same thing as to the arm.  
  
For the finale, Bakura picked up Malik's mangled and half mutilated body and jabbed his elbow into Malik's back, leaving him paralyzed from the waist down. Malik's cries for mercy only fell on deaf ears. In one swift move, Bakura chomped down on Malik's throat and ripped it completely out. By now, Bakura was covered from head to toe with blood.  
  
Yami applauded Bakura's handy work. They started to walk towards the corpse to dispose of it and banish the soul when Yugi stopped them briefly.  
  
"Since you've had your fun, may Ryou and I have the honor of disposing of him." asked Yugi with a unYugi-like tone in his voice.  
  
Yami and Bakura were just tickled pink inside as they watched their hikaris show no mercy and no emotion as they charred Malik's body to a crisp. Then, placing their hands over the pile of ash, they extracted Malik's soul.  
  
"Malik, for your acts of insanity and evil, we hereby banish your soul to the Shadow Realm where you with be pursued and tortured for eternity!!" stated Yugi, followed by a nod from Ryou, who also had hostility on his face.  
  
With a cutting motion of their arms, Malik was gone in a flash of light. Yami and Bakura were so pleased with theirs hikaris' bravery and courage that they ran up to them and firmly embraced them; tears in their eyes. Bakura looked into Ryou's eyes and started to cry.  
  
"What's the matter, Bakura?" asked Ryou.  
  
"I'm just grieved that I wasn't with you to prevent this from ever happening. I also did not want you to see me like this because I was afraid that if you knew, you would leave me. Will you forgive me?" sobbed Bakura.  
  
Ryou lifted Bakura's chin and said,  
  
"Yes, I forgive you. It doesn't matter what you look like; I will always be with you, I promise."  
  
Standing off to the side, Yami asked the same question and Yugi gave the same answer. Exhausted from the day's adventure, they all flew home on duel monsters; Yami on Slifer, Bakura on Dark Necrofear, Yugi on Curse of Dragon, and Ryou on Laa Jin, Mystical Genie of the Lamp. 


	6. Chpt 6 The Yamis Day at School

Disclaimer: Not owner of Yugioh, its characters, its monsters, or the movie and scenes of Freddy vs. Jason. Warning: Bakura OOCness!!! PG-13.  
  
Kajita: UH-OH!!! The yamis at school!!! Prepare for chaos!!!  
  
Yami and Bakura: . (  
  
Yugi and Bakura: (giggles)  
  
Chapter 6: The Yamis Day at School  
  
Ryou called up his parent and explained the situation. Everything was all right and ready to go. Now that everyone has been introduced, it was time for dinner. It consisted of steak, mashed potatoes, and shrimp. It was so good that they stopped after 3 helpings. Everyone was so full, they felt like they going to pop any moment.  
  
"I have an idea. Let's watch that horror movie we rented a couple days ago. I think Bakura will love it." suggested Yugi.  
  
So, everyone got up from the table and sat in the living room. Grandpa sat in his recliner, Yami and Bakura took the couch, and Yugi and Ryou sat on the floor. The movie, Freddy vs. Jason, was the scariest movie Yugi, Ryou, or Grandpa had ever seen. Of course, Yami and Bakura thought it was a riot. When the scene showed Jason breaking a guy in half on the bed, the two yamis nearly busted their gut.  
  
Relieved that the movie was over, everyone was ready to go to bed. Yugi approached Yami with an idea.  
  
"Hey Yami, or should I call you Pharaoh Atemomukanon? Would you like to come to school with me tomorrow?"  
  
"To keep it simple, you can still call me Yami. I would appreciate the offer to accompany you at school." said Yami.  
  
"So would I. I want to see the reason Ryou is so high strung in the morning." replied Bakura.  
  
So, it was decided. Yugi could wait until tomorrow. He wanted Yami to see what school was like. Then he chuckled to himself, what if the bullies started to pick on him? What would Yami do? Then Yugi thought about some of his teachers. Some of them didn't like Yugi too much and would give Yugi difficult questions out of spite. Yugi grinned at all the images that flashed through his mind as he slept. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.  
  
The next day, the yamis and their hikaris rode the bus to school. When they got to school, they signed in Yami and Bakura as visitors for the day. Yami and Bakura were shocked at all the kids crowded around them.  
  
"Do you have class with all of these kids?!" asked Yami.  
  
"Shoot no!! I'd go insane. They go to school here, but they go to different classrooms. They are also in different grades." giggled Ryou.  
  
They made their way down the crowded hall when one of the older students pushed Yugi against a locker.  
  
"Hey shrimp, give me your lunch money before I beat you to a pulp!!" scowled the boy.  
  
"Drop him now." ordered Yami, looking severely pissed.  
  
"Or what."  
  
"Or this!!"  
  
Yami grabbed the boy by the neck and lifted him up against the wall, despite his smaller size. Right then, there was a crowd forming around them. Yami glared at the boy as his eyes turned a glowing red and growled.  
  
"If I ever hear of you even looking in my little brother's direction and this will seem like a walk in the park compared to what I'll do. Now, get lost!!" and threw him to the ground.  
  
After that interruption, they split up and headed to their classes, their yamis in tow. As Yugi had imagined, this day was extremely interesting. At the end of the day, they regrouped and headed back to Kame Game Shop. They were just aching to tell each other of the day's events, excluding the hall incident. Yugi went first.  
  
"It was hilarious! You know Mr. Tabushi, right?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, he had given the class an assignment for homework that was due in two weeks, but he said that mine was due in two days. So, for a lesson, Yami used his psychic power to drop Mr. Tabushi's pants. All of us laughed until our sides hurt."  
  
Ryou and Bakura started to laugh.  
  
"This part is better! In gym class, Coach Lynch made me run 8 laps while the rest of the class ran 4. Yami ran with me to keep me going. After class, Coach Lynch found out that he had mysteriously grown a pair of breasts."  
  
Now Bakura was holding his sides while Ryou was rolling on the floor, his eyes tearing. Their laughter was now increasing to beyond indoor levels.  
  
"Well, that's it for our day, what about yours?" inquired Yugi.  
  
Ryou wanted to be the one to tell of today's antics because Bakura was still trying to control his laughter.  
  
"To start off with, in my first class shortly after we spit up, this big guy comes up and starts to shove Bakura, saying he looked like a freak. I told him to stop or he would be severely punished. He didn't listen and thus forced Bakura to knee him in the groin."  
  
Now it was Yami and Yugi's turn to split their sides with laughter.  
  
"Then, at lunch break, these two kids tried to steal Bakura's ring. They were almost to the door when Bakura appeared in front of them and first took the ring back, then he cast a spell on them so for the rest of the week, they would only babble complete nonsense. Oh oh, the last class of the day was the funniest by far."  
  
Bakura could barely hold in his howling laughter. He considered this to be his most creative stunt yet. Ryou continued.  
  
"In Mrs. Nakatashi's class, we were working on the class work that was due at the end of the period. Bakura was completely lost on what to do so he whispered his complaint to me. The teacher thought we were giving each other answers, so she came up to his desk and slammed down the ruler. She told him if he did it again, he'd be sent to the principal's office. She turned around to leave when Bakura used his magic to enlarge her bottom so wide that she was knocking over desks on the way back to her desk. All of us laughed up a storm. Mrs. Nakatashi tried to run into the hall for help, but her butt cheeks were caught in the doorframe."  
  
Yami and Yugi could not restrain themselves nor could they stop laughing so hard and loud that they were starting to hurt. Even Bakura was lost to the story's hilarity.  
  
Grandpa came into the room to see what the racket was about. When he got the news of the yamis' day at school, he just smiled and said,  
  
"It's nice to know that your brother's are taking an interest in learning."  
  
He walked out of the room and laughed cheerily. This was the one day that he had seen all of them together and having fun. Soon, it was time for bed. Ryou and Bakura slept downstairs in the living room. Yami slept in Yugi's room. Yugi woke up to find Yami sobbing slightly.  
  
"What's wrong, big brother?" asked Yugi softly. Yami turned to his younger brother and said,  
  
"I am so fortunate to have a brother like you. But I was just thinking, do I deserve a brother after what happened yesterday? Am I ready?" sobbed Yami.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami square in the eye with those big, round, violet eyes and calmed Yami's worries.  
  
"Yes, you most defiantly deserve me as your brother. What happened yesterday is gone and in the past. That's where we should leave it. I believe you are ready, but you must convince yourself that you are ready. I am honored to be your brother. I can't think of anyone else that has a brother who can do magic and was formally an Egyptian Pharaoh. Yami was now comforted in being Yugi's brother.  
  
Mahaad approached and kneeled before Yami. Yami was curious as to why he was here. Mahaad raised his head to make a request.  
  
"Master, I have come to make a request; but first, how was your day"  
  
"Very interesting."  
  
"For my request, would it be possible to serve you as a person in the human world?"  
  
"You mean, have a body of your own?"  
  
"Yes, but still retain my magic and title. I would still be the Dark Magician, just in flesh and blood. I beg of you." asked Mahaad.  
  
"Very well, Mahaad. I grant your request for a body." said Yami.  
  
Mahaad's eyes began to fill with tears of joy. He was going to be given a body to exist in this world. He bowed his head in deep gratitude. Yami faced his open hand in front of Mahaad and cast his spell. Mahaad was engulfed in light as his body began to take form. Completing the spell, Yami passed out from exhaustion. Mahaad picked up the sleeping form and laid him on the bed next to a sleeping Yugi. Mahaad softly moved one of Yami's bangs away from his face and said,  
  
"I am yours to command. Whenever you need me I will be there without hesitation and now that I have a tangible body, I can guide and protect you in both realms. Rest well Master and you too, Little Master. May the gods smile on you always."  
  
"You can say that again, Mahaad." said Yugi, who had faked being asleep.  
  
Mahaad was too stunned and embarrassed to move or say a word.  
  
Wasn't that hilarious!! Please R&R!!  
  
Yami Kajita- authoress 


End file.
